Holding On
by heySparkel
Summary: Nessie’s made her choice, and she’s chosen Keith over Jake. How does Jake deal? How does he hold on to the reason of his existence? And when something happens, Jake doesnt know where to turn. Companion to The Nessie Chronicles. R&R Rated T out of Paranoia
1. Prologe

**Holding On**

**A Jacob Black fan fiction.**

**And a sequel to The Nessie Chronicles Books I and II**

_Summary: Nessie's made her choice, and she's chosen Keith over Jake. How does Jake deal? How does he hold on to the reason of his existence? Companion to The Nessie Chronicles. R&R_

**Prologue**

I stared at her back as she ran back to the house. As her once curly, now straight, hair bounced up and down. My Nessie, my angel, wasn't choosing me anymore. She was choosing someone else. That human boy Keith. How I loathed him. _Stop, Jacob!_ I commanded myself, _You don't even know him!_

I had made the stupidest mistake of my life! I had run away, because I thought she didn't need me. I thought that she would be happy with Skye and Kendall and get with Nahuel, even. I thought I wouldn't care. But after I left…it didn't matter. Nessie and I were made for each other. That was all I knew. It was.

Then Leah found me. She told me off, saying I was exactly like Edward. Back almost twelve years ago when he left Bella. It left her broken. But it wasn't the same with Nessie. She could stand on her own feet. It had taken Bella half a year to find someone to lean on--me-- but it only took Nessie a matter of days.

Then Sam shifted at the same time she was in wolf form. He found me, and sent me home. I was going to eventually. I knew Leah was right. _Leah_! Unbelievable. So I came home, expecting Nessie to fall into my arms. And I hated to admit it, but I thought it would be like Bella to Edward. Boy, was I wrong.

Clenching my fists in pain, a ran into the forest. It was small and thin compared to the forest in Forks. I could break a tree with a finger. The rage I could usually control, the only time I ever shifted was when Nessie and I went hunting. I sometimes caught glimpses of what the others were thinking if they were in wolf form. But the rez was safe now. No more vampires roaming around.

But this time I couldn't stand it. The clothes ripped off my back, and I sighed at the thought of my shoes coming apart. It reminded me of before when I was only a new wolf, and we all messed up our clothes. At least those shoes weren't old.

"_Um, hello?_" a voice echoed in my head. "_Is someone there?_"

"_Oh. Hey Seth._" I thought back.

"_Jake!_" He said excitedly. "_Man, good to hear your voice! Or…well…thoughts. But whatever. Is it true you were just here?_"

"_Well, yeah kinda._" I replied. "_Um, you think you can shift out and go find your sister? I need to talk to her._"

"_About what?_" he asked. Then he saw it. He heard it. He lived it. "_Oh. Damn! Jeez man. I'll find her._"

His presence was gone. It kind of reminded me of a chat room. I talk, you talk. If you leave you sign out. You come, you sign in. I laughed at my own joke.

"_Jake?_" Leah thought.

"_I'm here._" I said. "_We were wrong, Leah. Dead. Wrong._"

"_What do you mean?_" she asked. I showed her what happened. "_Oh, fuck, Jake! That is harsh! Your fault though. You only did this to yourself._"

"_Nice to know whose side your on._" I remarked coldly.

"_Whose? _Keith's_?_" She exclaimed. "_Ha. Yeah right. You fucking _imprinted_ on Renesmee! That boy cant be with her!_"

"_I don't even know him. He could be a nice guy._" I said half heartedly.

"_Ugh. Don't tell yourself that Jake. You never know. He could be some creep._" she said. "_You know what? I need to go. I hope to talk to you again soon Jake._"

Then her presence was gone, And I was alone.

**So what? Is it okay? What do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Season

**Chapter One**

**A New Season**

_Two weeks later_

Spring. It means fresh flowers, rain, melting snow, and a peek at sunshine without too much heat. Seasons were changing, and people were changing. And people equals Nessie. We were in the middle of March. Flowers were beginning to bloom, birds singing new songs. It was Nessie's favorite season.

She was in her room, Bella, Alice and Rosalie were helping her get ready for a date with Keith. It was a normal teenage date: dinner and a movie. But what did I know about normal? Enough, I guess, but not as normal as I would like to be. Sometimes I wished that we were all normal, and that there were no myths that ended up being true at all. But you can't change the past.

I put down the book I had picked up, what it was about or was called, I had no idea, and wandered out of my room. My once cheery room, was now plain. There was, of course still the pictures on the wall. The pictures of me and the pack, me and my father, me and Bella back before life was a roller coaster, there were even pictures of us, the "family".

A picture of all ten of us: Bella and Edward, Blondie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Nessie and me. She was looking up at me, a smile on her little face. It was in the center of the many frames. Esme made it a deal to take a picture before we left every house. My favorite would always be the one in Forks. The last day there. Nessie was only two years old! I was eighteen, meaning I could leave La Push, and my father, as much as it hurt me. I just couldn't let them leave with out me. I needed her like air.

But my most favorite picture of all would be the picture from last Spring. A picture of me and Nessie. We had been sitting together on one of those elegant swings, her curls and the ruffles of her dress dancing in the wind. Somehow, they had got a formal shirt on me, and a loose tie. It reminded me of when I crashed the prom. You know, that prom when…well. You know the story.

Straying from the pictures, I went out into the brightly lit hallway. Nessie's door was wide open, revealing Nessie in her glory. She was alone, the room empty. She was preoccupied with her reflection, pouting, making sure she looked fine. I smiled and leant on the frame of her door.

"No matter what the angle, you look beautiful." I said.

She jumped at my words, and smiled. "Thanks Jacob. I didn't see you there. Were you there long?"

I shook my head. "No. Just admiring."

"Jake." she moaned. "Please. I love you. You know that. But you're my big brother. I don't want anything more than that right now."

"Sure, sure." I replied. "I can take a hint Ness."

She smiled, and flattened out her hair, and walked out the door pass me. "I'm going now!" she said to know one in particular. She could have been talking to herself, but we would hear. "I'm meeting up with Keith, bye!"

I looked at her as she made her way to her cute little car, something we gave to her just before we moved to Portland. It was so _Nessie_. You could just tell. I ran my hand through my hair, it was getting longer now, and turned back into my room.

Flipping on the light switch, saw Bella leafing through the book I had left on the floor. She was sitting crossed leg at the foot board. He rich brown hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked up, and her golden eyes met mine.

"Bells." I said. "How've ya been?"

"Fine, Jake." She said chuckling. "But the real question is, how are _you_ doing?"

"Um…good?" I replied.

"I'm not that gullible Jake." She replied, her voice musical. Nothing like before, but it was Bella all the same.

"You believed I hated you." I said quickly, "That I never wanted to see you again. And that _he_ was never coming back."

"Regardless," Bella snapped, "That was _way_ long ago."

I stayed quiet. It was rare that Bella talked to me alone. Probably because about three years ago when Nessie started to feel a different way about me, it became awkward.

"You miss her." She said.

It was useless to lie. Like she said, she wasn't gullible. "Yes." I said. "She lives across the hall, and I miss her. It's like she's not my Nessie anymore."

"_Your_ Nessie?" She questioned.

"Well, yes." I replied. "I guess. I love her in a different way than you do Bella, know that."

"Oh I do." She said, standing up. "But you need to know that she loves you in a different way than you do, right now. "

"Thanks Bells." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Always, Jake." she said, just as she left the room.

Oh, yes. Things were definitely changing.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was afraid to continue because of this one review, but I'm putting that aside. Plus, TWILIGHT showed this weekend, and had to spend a majority of my day bouncing off walls, and making sure I got a god place in line (I so did!). So any way, REVIEW for chapter 2! ~micah**


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

**This chapter goes out to Naruto56. You helped with some parts. Simply said: you'll see. R&R& enjoy ;D**

_So close,  
__Yet so far away…  
__~One Step at a Time, Jordin Sparks_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Dream**

She got home a bit late that night. I was awake. Of course, we were all awake. There's something Nessie will always get caught for doing. Sneaking out or staying out late. I was sitting in bed. Whenever Nessie went out, which was pretty often, I would wait. I wanted to know she got home safe.

I heard her crash into bed, her light mumbling telling me she was asleep. I turned off the light on the side table, and kicked off the covers, like it wasn't hot already. I lay back, and just when I thought I was a second to sleep, I heard her say "_Jacob! Stop! That's not fair!_"

I was out of the bed in a second, I walked out into the dark hallway, and opened her door in a few swift steps. Nessie was tossing around, her expression scrunched up in frustration, but then a playful smile graced her lips.

I went to her side, and gently picked up her hand by her wrist. I placed it on my cheek. Suddenly, the room disappeared, and I was seeing her dream.

It was her, running through a forest. One I had never seen before. She turned to the right. A large russet brown wolf was running along beside her. I gasped. It was me. She looked to where she was running, and sped up, looking at the wolf behind her. She laughed.

"_Can't beat me!_" She teased. Suddenly, the wolf was before her, and she jumped onto his-I mean my back.

Her fingers laced into my fur and she pressed her face into it. Making sure she had a tight grip with her legs, she put her hands into the air, and screamed happily. She leaned onto my back again, and reached to my face. "Fine, you win." she thought.

The wolf barked a laugh. But the dream took a turn after that.

"_Nessie? Are you here?_" Keith's voice called. The wolf slowed, and turned around.

Keith was working his way around trees, branches and foliage. It was obviously a struggle for him.

"_Keith._" Nessie breathed. She looked at me, my eyes were wide, then angry, then sad. She knew that I didn't want her to leave. She looked at Keith longingly, then faced me. I whined. She shook her head, and hopped off my back. She ran to, him, and helped him out of the forest. She looked back a couple of times, and I saw the tears on her cheeks.

Suddenly again, the scene changed. It was dark, and she was in an empty room. She wasn't alone, though. There were two of her.

"_How could you do that!?_" One Nessie said.

"_Me? Don't you mean we? We both did it._" The other one replied.

"_Then how could we do that?! We hurt him so bad! I feel bad! God, he must hate us!_"

"_Ha. No_." The second one said. "_Like he could ever. He imprinted on us. Remember what imprinting means? They are the protector, big brother or whatever until they become a couple._"

"_Imprinting is love at first sight, only ten thousand times stronger_." The first one responded. "_He loves us. So much more than anyone else can._"

"_Are you hinting at Keith?_" The second one, said cross.

"_Well, maybe._" The first one said.

"_Who cares? We never said we loved Keith. Imprinting is so unfair! We didn't even get a choice._"

"_But Jacob loves us. And…ugh._" the first one ran her hand through her hair. "_I can't believe we're doing this to him. We are acting so spoiled! All Jacob did all our life was be there, waiting. And now we just turn him down again._"

"_So?_" the second one said. "_Let him wait. He's been doing it all our life, he can wait a bit more._"

I pulled Nessie's hand away from my face. I couldn't take it anymore. What was this? Her conscience? I started out of her room. The room was suddenly filled with moon light from the window, and I could see my way out easier.

On the shelves next to the bed was where I saw it. Her bracelet. The bracelet. The one I gave her for Christmas so long ago. How could I not have noticed it was off? How long has it been off? And she couldn't have just taken it off before bed. Please, she wore that when she slept. She _did_ at least.

I took the bracelet to bring it with me back to my room. I looked back one more time at her sleeping body, peaceful as an angel. If she was still arguing with herself in the dream, it didn't show. I sighed heavily and stepped out of the door.

**Sorry the chapters are kind of short! i have a real plan fr this story now, but I'm not jumoing into it just yet. I'll let it build first. so anyway, Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Beg

**Here's another chapter. Personally, I think I write well on the weekends. Enjoy.**

_Life is good, I can't complain.  
__I mean, I could, but no one's listening.  
__~Like Whoa, Aly & AJ_

**Chapter Three  
****Beg**

"Oh, Mom, can't I stay?!" Nessie begged

"But everyone wants to see you. They haven't seen you since September." Edward replied.

"It's not like I'll be alone. Jake's staying." She said.

"Vampires. Shiver." I said jokingly. "As if there isn't enough here."

The Denali coven was inviting everyone up for a week. I, of course, passed. Not that they would want me anyway. There was something that Eleazar and Tanya wanted to talk to Carlisle about. They were to leave next Wednesday. Today was Sunday.

"Can I please stay?" Nessie asked again. "It's Paige's and Dally's anniversary this weekend, and Keith, Matt, Cyrus and I are throwing them a little party. If I don't stay and help, it's going to be one masculine party."

"I say we let her stay." Alice said. We all chuckled.

"Well, I guess." Bella said. "If it's alright with your dad."

"Fine by me." Edward agreed. Nessie squealed. "Only if it's okay with Jacob. He is the one who will be taking care of you."

"Please Jake?" Nessie begged.

"Sure." I said. "We could hang."

"Thanks Jake!" she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I looked down at her. A small pain in my heart, saying she wasn't my Nessie. What I would give to give her a kiss on the top of her head, her forehead, or her cheek. I thought about the bracelet which I had taken from her room last night. She wasn't mine.

Her phone buzzed I her pocket. "It's Skye and Kendall." she announced.

The two sisters had gone off with Nahuel. They had worked some things out, and were working together to fix the rest. Sure, we all missed them. They promised to visit often. Nessie would have probably missed them more if she wasn't dating Keith, now.

She laughed into the phone, and stepped out of the room. Edward looked at me puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure your okay with watching her?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Of course." I replied. "Why would you ask?"

He didn't reply, instead he eyed my left pocket. The same pocket the bracelet was in. I avoided his gaze. Sometimes, I hated the mind-reading vamp.

"It's just that things are different now." He said. "Things between Nessie and you aren't the same."

"I guess I'm just the best friend all over again." I said lowly.

"You do always get the shorter end of the stick, huh?" Edward said, real care in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Edward." I said. "I'll be fine with Nessie. You all have fun in Denali."

He smiled, and left me alone.

*****  
**_**Wednesday morning**_

"Bye guys! Love you!" Nessie waved from the porch. She had her small arm around my waist, and she was leaning over the porch, and would probably fall on her face if I wasn't holding onto her.

I waved, too, as the two cars drove on. They were headed to the airport.

Once they were out of sight, I pulled her back, and placed my hands together. "Well Ness. School day. You ready?"

"Yep." She said. "But, um…Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a ride. Keith is sick, and can't come over. Matt doesn't want to come alone." She admitted.

"And your car?" I said, jokingly. But in my head I was serious. Didn't she have her own car? Why was she relying on me all of a sudden? Didn't she know how I was feeling about the relationship between me and her right now?

"Please? With a cherry on top?" she begged. Her eyes were killing me.

"Fine." I said.

"Thanks Jake!" She squealed. I was like putty in her hands. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I say no? Oh. Because my genes forced me to say yes. To anything she said. To her. To my imprint.

**A/N: okay, this was a crappy chapter, I'll admit it. I just wanted something out. I was going to make it longer, but for the sake of posting I'll keep it short. Review! You won't see what's coming!**


	5. Chapter 4: Once Again, No Words For This

_I don't know what hurts more, baby,_

_Seeing you with him or bein' alone_

_~Still in Love with You, Jonas Brothers_

**Chapter 4**

**Once Again, No Words for This**

"Do I look okay?" Nessie asked, standing before me. She twirled around again, making sure i could see all around.

She was wearing a sequined mini dress, and platinum leggings. The dress was poofed out, but it complimented her wonderfully. Her hair was teased, and her makeup was perfect. She was beautiful.

"Perfect." I said.

"Are you sure? You're not lying?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course." I said. "Would I lie?"

"No." she smiled. "Probably not."

"Okay." I said.

The gravel outside crunched. He was here. A car door opened and closed. There was a knock. Nessie grinned and opened the door.

"Hey." She said. Nessie leaned to kiss him, but he backed away. Good thing he did. I would have snapped his neck if he touched a hair on her head.

"Sick. Remember?" Keith asked.

"Right." She said. He took her hand, and kissed it gently. I restrained a growl. "Do I look okay?" She asked again, twirling.

"Perfect." he said.

"That's what I told her." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, Keith." Nessie said. "If your feeling sick, you should just stay home. I can go alone."

"No I'm fine." He said. Then he coughed, blowing his lie. She gave him a look. "Really, Ness. I'll be fine."

She shook her head, smiled. "I guess we'll get going now Jake." She said with a wave.

"Okay." I said. "Not too late now."

"Okay, Mom!" Nessie said jokingly, just before she shut the door.

I stared at the closed door long after she left it. What was I expecting? For Nessie to come to come running out and wrap her arms around my waist? That was what I was waiting for the past three weeks. Deciding on making myself something to eat, I got up off the couch and walked to the front door. There were plenty more choices in the main house.

Not caring enough to lock the door behind me, I ran across the lawn and into the house. I went into the kitchen ad fixed up some macaroni and cheese. It would never have been as good as the way Esme made it, and Emily's was better, but it would do.

I pulled up a chair onto the counter and turned to flip on the TV. Some movie was on, and I let it run while I ate. Then I realized: I was bored. I was alone in a house big enough to drive me insane. I had grown up and a ramshackle little house on the rez. All the cars were in top shape thanks to mine's and Rose's constant tinkering. I had nothing to do.

The phone rang, making me jump. I reached across the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jake!" Claire squealed on the other end. "Hey, is Nessie there?"

"Nope. Sorry Claire, she's at a party tonight." I said.

"Oh, you don't say. No wonder she wasn't picking up her cell." Claire said. "Could you tell her to get back to me?"

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks Jake." she said. A sound muffled the sound, as if she was covering the receiver. _Do you want to talk to Jake?_, her voice asked. "Okay, Jake. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye Claire." I said. Well that bought some time. Too bad I had nothing to do again. What do the bloodsuckers do all night? Don't they ever get bored out of their minds?

I needed something to do. I jumped onto the couch, and started watching the movie that was playing. Eventually, I fell asleep. I had a dream too. It was kind of weird. It was the same scene that had just happened.

_Nessie was about to leave, so she was saying goodbye, but I stopped her before she could go._

_"Wait." I said._

_"Yeah?" She said, turning around, her fingers barely lacing Keith's._

_I motioned for her to come to me. "Yes?" she asked again. I reached into my pocket, and took out her bracelet. I slipped it around her wrist. i noticed her face flush._

_"Don't forget me, okay?" I said._

_"Never." she said._

_"We should get going, Nessie." Keith said._

_"Right." Nessie agreed. "Bye Jake." she added, just before closing the door._

*******

_Ring…,Ring…_

I turned over on the couch.

_Ring…,Ring…_

I flipped over again, and ended up landing on my face on the floor. Then I realized: the phone. _The phone!_

I scrambled to my feet, and picked the phone off of the receiver. "Hello?" I huffed.

"Um, Jacob?" a voice asked. "It's Paige."

"Paige?" I asked. "What's going on? Is Nessie okay?"

"Um, well sort of." She stammered. "The party got wild and Dally's brothers brought beer and…the entire party went out of hand and now the cops are here and they aren't letting anyone leave. Nessie's trying to tell them she's eighteen, but they won't let her leave."

"_WHAT?!_" I exclaimed, running outside to the garage so I could drive over.

"Okay, there kind of is another reason they won't let her go…" Paige said.

"And that is?" I nearly screamed. "Please, just tell me Paige! I'm losing my mind!"

"She's drunk." Paige said.

Before I could reply, I crushed the phone in my hand. Damn. Opening the garage, and getting into my Jetta and revving the engine in the same second. I backed out furiously, and drove faster than I had in a long time. When he gets home, Edward was going to kill me. But I was going to kill Keith first.

**So? Did you see this coming? I just wanted to jump into this plot right away. Technically, this kinda is still Nessie Chronicles: Book II, just from Jake POV. If. That. Makes. Sense.**

**So anyway, Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: All things left unsaid

**I'm going to attempt to start another Fan fiction. This time, **_**before **_**Twilight. Same characters. A different place and time. Check it out.**

**So anyway, here's the newest chapter, featuring my favorite lines of my current favorite song. I hope you enjoy, I had a total writers block.**

_Forgetting. All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well._

_Pretending. Someone else can come and save me from myself._

_I can't be who you are._

_~Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park_

**Chapter 5**

**All Things Left Untold**

Keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel, and not letting my eyes glance into the mirror to see her in the back seat, I sped home.

"Okay, Jake enough!" Renesmee screeched from the back seat. "I can't take this! Just say something!"

"What do you want me t say?" I growled, pressing down on the gas harder.

"I don't know." she cried. "Something. Anything. Yell, get mad or something."

"You _want_ me to get mad at you?" I questioned her right mind.

"Anything is better than this silence." She replied in a whisper.

I stared blankly at the road. When the turn into the drive came, I ignored it and kept driving. Keeping my gaze at the unfamiliar road, a spoke.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it? Why did you drink?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It was stupid."

"Where was he?" I barked.

"Who?" she asked, though I knew she knew perfectly well who I was asking about.

"Keith." I said. Surely there was a good reason he wasn't there anymore. Why he didn't stop her, unless he was the one who gave her the drink.

"He was sick. He went home." She said. She was driving m insane by giving me these chewed off answers.

"And why didn't he take you home first?" I gritted my teeth.

"Paige was going to take me home. Then half an hour later, Dallas's older brothers come with beer. I don't know what happened, but before I know it the police are there. I'm sorry!"

"Do you know how mad your dad is going to be?" I asked.

"I know. He's going to kill me." She said.

"And maybe even me for letting you get into trouble. Nessie, you are only ten years old! I don't care what the cover is. You. Are. Ten. Years. Old." I stressed that idea to her. "As soon as your clairvoyant aunt sees this Edward will know and they'll be here in a matter of hours."

"She won't see me." She said. "I'm hard enough to see, and she's too far. Unless Dad has her watching out for me."

I breathed heavily through my nose before bringing the car into a wide U turn back to the house. I re-gripped the steering wheel, and pressed the gas even farther, inching toward two hundred on my speedometer.

I pulled up in front of the house, and left the car there, too lazy to bring it back to the garage. She got out, and raced up the steps, taking two at a time. She shook the door knob, and found it locked. She turned back to me. I smiled, and twisted in the key."Thanks." She mouthed.

She stepped in, and went up stairs to her room. I heard the door close softly, and music start to play.

"Don't think this is over!" I yelled. "Your dad is going to be _so_ mad."

The volume of the music became softer. I glowered, and went to the kitchen. The light on the phone indicating messages was blinking. I pressed play.

"First unheard message:" The robotic voice said.

"Hey, it's Keith. Nessie, I heard about what happened at the party. Call me when you feel better. I'm really sorry. God, Nessie, if you get into any trouble I'm so sorry. I'll try again tomorrow. Bye."

I glared at the phone. "Next unheard message." The voice said again.

"We'll be there in the morning." Edward's voice growled. I shivered. Whether the angry voice was directed at me or Nessie, I was unsure.

"No more messages." The voice said. Then a long beep.

I went up stairs to my room. I changed for bed, and sat at my desk. I stared at my favorite picture of Nessie. She was dancing in circles under the sun at the beach. Her white sundress was flowing, and her hair was wrapped around her. Her body was glittering like a vampires****. **It was beautiful. She was my Nessie.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. Nessie stepped in cautiously.

"Jacob?" She whispered.

"What?" I asked, no enthusiasm to hear what she had to say what so ever. I didn't even turn to look at her.

"Please don't be like that." She said. But I could tell this was not what she was trying to tell me.

"Yes, Renesmee?" I tried, glancing up to peek.

"Thanks." She said. "And…" She stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jacob…" she repeated. "I love you."

I stayed silent. I looked at the picture on my desk. This was my Renesmee, not the girl standing at the door.

"I think you should sleep now, Nessie." I said. "They'll be here in the morning."

I looked up to see if she was going to leave. She looked at me wide eyed. She blinked softly and slowly before leaving the room, and closing the door shut behind her.

**So like I said, I'm working on another fan fic, but I will try to work on both. Review! Look for the other one, too!**

****Did you see the movie?! And Edward sparkling?! It looked like her had some sort of spray glitter and then he sweated it off! Seriously, it looked so weird. But the sparkles in our imagination will always be better.**


	7. Chapter 6: Untitled

**My new fan fic is up. It's called **_**Secret**_**, and you should totally check it out. The reviews are seriously lacking. So here's then next chapter. Sorry it took a while, I was working on Secret.**

_Did I hear you say _whatever_?_

_Turn and walk away forever?_

_~Haylie Duff, Whatever Life_

**Chapter Six**

"Stupid." Edward said.

"Irresponsible." Bella added.

"We expect so much more from you." Edward agreed.

The two were tag teaming her. It would look funny from a distance: Two teenagers going on and scolding another teenage girl. But I knew better. This was Nessie getting in trouble by her vampire parents.

"I said I'm sorry!" Nessie yelled. "I'm sorry I drank and that all this crap happened because of it. I didn't know what I was doing, I swear!"

"You know we have every right to ground you." Bella said. She was in such a total parent mode it scared me. "To not let you see Keith and to take away your phone, to start with."

"Mom, Mom, _Mom,_" Nessie panted. "_Please_! You _can't_ do that!"

"I can." Bella said. "I am your mother and you are only ten years old."

"Daddy?" Nessie begged.

"Sorry Renesmee," Edward said. "Your mother is right."

"Ugh!" she groaned. She looked at me. "Jake! Help me out here!"

"Me?" I asked. Then I was serious. "Why should I?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why. Should I. Help you." I said, stressing each word. It was more of a statement than a question. "I've helped you all your life, and what do I get in return? You leave me hanging and get with Keith!"

"I don't belong to you Jacob." Nessie yelled. "I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah." I said. "And you can make mistakes. Must I remind you about what happened last night?"

"Last night wasn't Keith's fault." Nessie growled. "Don't blame this on him. He left."

"Exactly." I said. "He could of at least brought you home."

"Paige was going to." She countered.

"But The responsible thing to do would be to bring you home safely." I said. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No! He's not!" Nessie sobbed. "He left the party last night because I broke up with him. I meant what I said last nigh, Jacob. I love you, and I was stupid to think that I could be with anyone else besides you."

We were all shocked at her words. Then I realized that Bella and Edward were still in the room. Edward took Bella's hand, and they left the room. Like they wouldn't still hear us. I continued to stare at Nessie.

"So, what, Jacob?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You _don't know_?" she asked.

"Cant you see? You're not the same Nessie anymore." I said. "You're not _my_ Nessie."

"But-what-wait." She stuttered. "That makes no sense at all. I am exactly the same person I was before all of this happened."

"No," I said shaking my head. "You're not. I'm losing you, or at least who you are."

"I don't want you to lose me." She said. The yelling was over, and all he walls were down.

"But every time…" I said. "Every time I try to hold on, you push me away."

I stood up, and left. This time, the last word belonged to me.

**So like, to harsh? I was totally brain dead for this one. I hope it's okay even though it's short.(.Ever.) Once again I ask that you please read and review **_**Secret. **_**with love always, Micah**


	8. Another Announcement :

**This is a real quick Authors announcement that I'll put on both of my stories (Holding On, and Secret). Sorry I haven't updated! I usually alternate between updates (Holding On, then Secret, the Holding On, etc…) but I had a LOT of homework yesterday, and today I was busy, so yeah.**

**I need Breaking Dawn to write the next chapter of Holding On (hint, hint!), but my copy is with my mom's friend, so the next chapter of Secret should be on tomorrow night. Just wanted to tell you!**

**Oh, and i'm adding another Secret link, this time it's a banner with the cast, and the line "Who has to know?" from Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. So anyway, check out the other story if your on one of them :)**

**~Sparkel**


	9. Chapter 7: Chance Encounters

**Sorry this was late! This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Angelica Cullen. "**_**Yes, we're married." **_**I love you Jell!**

_But baby, anywhere,_

_Is away from me._

_~Bigcitydreams, Nevershoutnever!_

**Chapter 7**

**Chance Encounters**

I didn't know where I was going. But I knew I just had to drive. Drive forward and forward and not turn back. I knew I'd go back eventually, of course, just not right now. I needed time. They knew that. I just had to get away for a while.

Where was I going to go? _La Push_? Maybe. Not now, later. I pressed down on the gas, the sound of the engine humming. I grinned at myself. It wouldn't be in this great shape if it wasn't for me and Blondie's constant tinkering. Well cars were one thing she and I agreed on. Cars and Nessie. Before.

I don't know how long I drove. I just went on and on and on. I subconsciously fought with myself. _Nessie's hurt, go home. _A little voice told me. No, _commanded_ me.

"Yeah right." I said aloud, like someone would hear me. "Keith can help her."

"_They broke up._" The voice said. What a persistent conscience. "_She meant what she said. Go home._" The voice was bossing me around again.

"It's what teenagers do. On again, off again." I reminded the voice.

"_Just go home, Jacob._" The voice said simply.

I sighed. A buzz from my dash board caught my attention. I was low on gas. I drove for a solid five minutes before seeing a gas station. You know, the kind with a diner outside. My stomach growled. I hardly noticed that I was hungry. Might as well.

I pulled into a spot in front of the diner. HALLIE ANNE'S DINER, a large lettered sign read. I twisted the key. I reached over into the glove compartment on the other side. I took out a pair of sunglasses, **(a/n: STUNNAS!)** and pushed open the car door. I walked, sauntering, to the diner. I pushed open the transparent glass door and a small bell chimed.

I sat on a stool in front of for the good old fashioned diner experience. A waitress came around with a menu. She looked familiar. Like I've seen her before. She had light rd-gold hair, piled into a messy bun, fair skin, and faded freckles, indicating many she had before.

I kept my order simple. Cheese burger with everything on it, fries, and a coffee. I was still in the Olympic peninsula, so it was cold everywhere. I ripped open a sugar packet and dumped it's contents into the ceramic cup. I put in two of the little cream things. I mixed it with the small spoon. I slumped onto the counter waiting for my food.

"Love problems?" The waitress asked. I looked up and locked eyes with her cinnamon pupils. She was holding my plate of food.

"What makes you think so?" I asked.

"I'm a high school substitute teacher. That expression means heartbreak: careful when you talk to them or assign homework." She said. "That or confusion: give some advice." She smiled. "Not that you look high-school. What are you? Senior in college at least."

_Senior? Yeah. _I though._ In high school._ But the werewolf gene made me look about twenty, but I could still pass for eighteen if I told you that up front.

"More or less." I said.

"Drop out?" she asked.

"Um, personal?" I said defensively.

"Sorry." She said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lizzie." She smiled a one dimpled smile, and extended an arm.

I gawked. I didn't have to have an excellent memory like Nessie to remember this girl.

"_Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car." _I remembered her shout at me about ten years ago. The day I tried to imprint. The day Nessie was born.

"Jacob." I said, shaking her hand, something I never got to do.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Did you go to the school nearby?" She asked.

"I don't think you do." I said. "I'm actually from up in La Push. It's near Forks. Kinda close to Seattle."

"By Forks?" Lizzie asked. "And Seattle and Tacoma?"

"Um, yeah I guess." I said. She was piecing it together.

"Sorry if I scare you. I recognize that face, is all." She said, shrugging of her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you before."

"I moved about eight years ago. I'm in Portland now." I said.

She nodded, and left when more people came. She assisted them quickly, but her gaze lingered on me from time to time.

"So who's the girl?" She asked, surprising me when she came back.

"Ex, I guess." There were no words to describe Nessie and me. "We dated so long…and then she found another guy, and then she dumped him and wants to get back together, but I'm not sure if I really want to."

"Do you love her?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah." I said without missing a beat. "I've always loved her."

"Then what's wrong?"

"We've been fighting a lot lately." I said. "It's…"

"Complicated? I see." She asked. I nodded. "Let her know you love her. Go back to her. Don't leave her hanging. You don't want to mess things up anymore than they are now do you?"

She walked away, leaving me to eat alone. When I finished, I waved good bye and gave her a five dollar tip. I went out to the Jetta, and thought for a solid ten minutes. What was I going to do?! Who could I ask?!

I settled on two, maybe three, people, and figured the fastest way to La Push. Who I really needed to see were Claire and Kimmy, and maybe Myra. It was time to hear the imprintee side of the story.

**So REVIEW! Now that this is FIANLLY up, i can go back and do Secrets for one chapter. :) read that if you havent yet.  
Also, i keep mentioning: Jelly and Sam right? well my oter friend Yazi is reading Secret now, and my friend Melissa is reading Nessie Chronicles I and II, and Holding On! Yay! more people i personally know!**


	10. Chapter 8: Home

**Here's how I see it: I figure one chapter for Jake in La Push + One chapter talks to imprintees about….+ One chapter he goes back to Nessie, and then one or two more for the happy ending and them epilogue. so that's…five or six more chapters, so thirteen of fourteen chapters total. that sound okay? let's hope… (:**

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love,_

_now I'm only falling apart_

_~Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler_

**Chapter Eight**

**Home**

I stopped the car I front of Sam and Emily's house. I notice the curtains in front of the windows move a little, and the door open a few seconds later.

"Uncle Jake!" Little Tara said, running out to hug me. She leapt into my arms, and I couldn't help but think about a much smaller and younger Nessie. Behind her by the door, a confused Claire come up behind her.

"Jake?" she asked groggily. "Is Nessie with you?" She added with enthusiasm.

"Sorry, Claire." I said, putting an arm around her and moving Tara to one side of my body. "Sam in there?"

"And Quil and Embry and Paul and Jared and Seth and Kim and Emily and Myra and your sister… and should I go on?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. Wow, my sister was even here. "There's a game on today, in case you forgot," she said. "Come on in. They're so into it, they didn't notice Tara run out. I had to get her. I was trying to sleep, but they keep howling and cheering and Tara keeps bugging me."

"You think me showing up will shake them up?" I asked.

"Definitely." I said. We walked together back to the house.

"Don't worry about Tara." Claire announced. "I got her." Nobody moved, they kept their eyes glued to the screen. "I also picked up a stray dog. I think his name is Jacob…?"

Embry turned for a glance, obviously expecting a little dog. he did a double take. "Jake!" he said with a surprised expression. "Whaddya know? It _is_ Jake!" Seth agreed. I notice he had his arm around Myra, the newest imprint in ten years. Everyone seemed to take notice of me after that.

"Nessie isn't with you?" Quil asked surprised. He hadn't gone a day without seeing Claire, even though they weren't even in the dating stage of imprinting yet.

"It's…complicated." I said. Claire ducked her face and turned scarlet. So she knew. Seth bit his lip. He knew too. And Leah did, of course, but she wasn't here. So Claire, Seth and Leah knew. Only them…

"I don't get it." Myra said. I looked at my friend's imprint. Of course she wouldn't. She was the newest one. she put that aside. "It's nice to see you again, Jacob." She smiled.

"Are you hungry Jacob?" Emily asked. "There's food in the kitchen."

"Okay." I said. I was kind of hungry. "Thanks"

"We'll follow you there, man." Embry said. I nodded and went to the kitchen. I laughed at the fridge. There were party invites, and art and drawings done by Tara. It was adorable.

I grabbed a paper plate and made myself a burger with what was laid out. I sat at the counter, grabbing a handful of Lays hips and stuffing my face.

"Hey, man" Embry said, pulling up a chair next to me. Quil came around to my other side. "What's _really_ going on?"

"I don't know what you two are talking about." I said.

"Where's Nessie?" Quil asked. "You guys always come here together. I know last time you had that fight, but I thought you guys fixed it. And then you came here, right? that wasn't fixed? what happed when you got back?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Don't give us that." Embry said, thumping the side of my head. "Seriously, Jake. Why isn't Nessie with you?"

"C'mon." Quil added. "We're your best friends. And Claire knows since she's Nessie's best friend, but she wont tell me. Even Seth knows! Just tell us Jake."

"Nessie's dating." I said. "I go home after coming here, and she has a boyfriend. Or…erm…had, I guess. She broke up with him, ended up getting drunk at a party, and then she tells me she loves me."

"And what did you do?" Embry asked.

"I came here." I said. "I wanted to talk to the imprints. Good thing we're all here. I want to know what I don't get with Nessie so when I go back, I know what to say."

"Good." Quil said. "I thought you were running away again."

"You do seem to run away at time of crisis." Embry said. "Where you crashing tonight?"

"My house?" I asked.

"You big enough for that little bed of yours?" Quil laughed.

"He could stay with me." Seth came into the room. "There's an extra room. you can stay there."

"Thanks Seth." I said. "And thanks for not telling these two."

"Hah." Seth said. "Man, if you told me a secret, I wouldn't share it with anyone."

I smiled. It was good to be home.

**So like, my friend recently re-read The Outsiders (greatest book ever aside from Twilight, read it!) and now I have a few confessions. Dallas, (Keith's friend) is named after Dallas/Dally Winston. And Keith is named after Two Bit Matthews whose real name is Keith! Yay! now you know!**

**So seriously, review. (:**


	11. My Apologies, and Sneak peeks

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY !**

**I know I haven't updated in forever! I have been uber busy!**

**And I apologize, but this isn't a chapter, just letting you know I'm still here. But I have SNEAK PEEKS! Check it out:**

**Chapter Nine:**

"_Hey Jake." a voice greeted me. It wasn't Seth. It was Myra, standing over the stove, fixing up what smelled like eggs. Her long raven hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. The familiar purple streak from the last time I saw her was obvious, but there were at least a dozen more tan-ish streaks thrown in there. Hm. I wonder why._

"_Myra? Hey, I didn't know you were here." I said, burrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Were you here all night?"_

_She laughed. "Nah, I just came here this morning. Seth didn't tell you? I'm here every morning."_

***And a surprise* Chapter Ten**

_I was so stupid. Seriously, he was right, I was pushing him away. God, I just had to do that and screw things up, didn't I? _Great going, Nessie, you sure know how to manage a relationship_, Nessie number two told me. _Shut up_, the other one said_

**Those are your previews!**

**And if I take forever again, don't hate me! But my mother might take away my computer! I really need to pull up my algebra grade. ):**

**~Sparkel**


	12. Chapter 9: Imprint Stories

**A/N: I've been wanting to do a couple of One-Shots for imprint stories, but why not work them in here? APOLOGIES FOR THE WAIT!!!!**

**Nothing more to say, nothing to say…Review (:**

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place, Where we just met._

_She's just the girl for me…_

_~I've just seen a face, The Beatles  
_**(So So SORRY! i spelled it wrong before, thanks to LynnyLiz for pointing it out. Sorry again!)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Imprint Stories**

The sun shone me awake. I sat up. The sun. It was surprising, the sun in the Olympic Peninsula. As if I jinxed the moment, the sun hurried and took cover in the ever present clouds. Like always. I pulled myself out of bed and glanced over to the digital clock on the side table. Nine thirty. Not too early, and not too late. Running a finger through my shaggy hair, I went to the door way and out to the hall.

The houses here in La Push aren't all that big. Across from the door of the bed room is another door leading to another bedroom, a bathroom on the right side, and a small hallway leading to the kitchen. I made a detour to the bathroom before going out into the kitchen.

"Hey Jake." a voice greeted me. It wasn't Seth. It was Myra, standing over the stove, fixing up what smelled like eggs. Her long raven hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. The familiar purple streak from the last time I saw her was obvious, but there were at least a dozen more tan-ish streaks thrown in there. Hm. I wonder why.

"Myra? Hey, I didn't know you were here." I said, burrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Were you here all night?"

She laughed. "Nah, I just came here this morning. Seth didn't tell you? I'm here every morning."

"Okay." I said. "Um, where _is_ Seth?"

"Here." Seth said, coming into the room. He went over to Myra and kissed her cheek. I grimaced.

"Hey Myra," I said. "I like what you've done to your hair."

She laughed and ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Guess what the tan came from." Seth said eagerly. He didn't wait for an answer. "It's the color of my fur." He said proudly.

Myra rolled her eyes, and nodded sheepishly. That was cute. The whole highlights-fur color thing. Nessie's hair was…bronze. Not the russet brown my fur was. Her eyes, I decided, that was a color that matched close enough.

"What about the purple?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just like the color, I guess."

"What's the plan for today, Jake?" Seth asked.

"I wanted to talk to the imprints, actually." I said.

"As in: me, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam?" He asked.

"No, as in: Myra, Claire, my sister, Kimmy, and maybe Emily." I responded.

"Well, what about?" Myra said, ripping off a paper towel from the roll and wiping her hands.

"I need help with Nessie." I said. "I want to know how it is for you guys, this whole imprinting shindig. How you feel about it. We wouldn't know. It must be especially hard for Claire, knowing she has to grow up without a choice. Or Emily, because of the way she has to look at… at Leah."

"I'd be happy to help." Myra said. "And I'm sure everyone else would love to, too. I'll go call em over_. Imprintees _only, right? Okay. You two stuff your faces, I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

*******

My fingers drummed, and my knee bounced nervously. I looked at the faces staring back at me: Myra's, Emily's, Claire's, Rachel's, and Kim's. Claire was the only one smiling widely.

"Hey," I said. "Thanks for coming."

"Myra told us you needed some advice from us." Emily said,. Helping me out. "Go on. What do you need?"

"It's Nessie." I said, "But it's more imprinting in general. I mean, we tell you we imprint and sometimes it's so much. And it's hard if you're young like Claire,"--she blushed-- "or if you know it's someone you shouldn't have"--Emily's turn to blush-- "But it could be easy if it's someone you want."--Kimmy this time.

"So what I'd like to hear are imprint stories."

"I'll go." Kimmy said. "You all know the story. I had been crushing on Jared forever. Since I think sophomore year. We had classes together, and I could just picture myself with him. Then he was gone for a couple of weeks. We all know what was happening." We laughed. "Anyway, one day he comes back, and he looks at me to ask for a pencil. I think my heart was pounding when he said 'Kim,' but the rest of the day he can't look away. He just stares. I thought I was going to melt. After class he invites me over, so I go. And…happily ever after."

"Yeah, but not all imprint stories are as perfect dream-come-trues as that." Myra said. "Take me for instance, newest imprtintee in ten years. My mom live here, but I live over in Port Angeles with my dad. I work at a CD store there. So this guy comes up to me with an older CD, and after looking me in the eyes, he says 'I love you,'. And I'm all 'Excuse me?' so he shakes his head and asks me what time I get off. So I'm thinking that something is definitely wrong with this guy, but there was something telling me I had to follow. He gives me a ride to Sam and Emily's house--not that I knew them then--and they drop the bomb. They try to explain, and a few seconds later, You and Nessie show up, and you all know what happens after that. But now I guess I'm learning to love Seth, and he is loving me for me, and not just the imprint. The end."

"But Jake's right." Emily said, it was only a whisper. "It's even harder if you know it's someone you shouldn't love."

Kimmy rubbed Emily's back. Emily sighed. I was right. It was hard if the one who imprinted on you was someone that your cousin, best friend and practical sister was in love with. No, not hard, _tough_.

"Hey," Claire said. "What about me? I'm only_ thirteen_. I was _two_ when Quil imprinted on me. Sometimes it feels like I have no choice. Like if I decide to bend another way, it will hurt him." She sighed. "Like when a guy asks me out, or to a dance. I don't really know what to say. It's confusing. I know it's not really the love/couple thing right now. It used to be the _big brother-baby sitter-protector _thing, but what is now is just…awkward and confusing. I don't know what it's supposed to mean." She leaned her head on Kim's shoulder.

"The only good outcome of the imprint," Rachel said, "is that I am not in the dark about the whole werewolf thing. Seriously, if I didn't know it would drive me mad."

"Sure, sure. But, I still don't see how you live with him, sis." I said. "_Paul_ drives me _insane_."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled.

"What do you mean, Claire?" Kimmy asked.

"There's this dance coming up…" Claire replied. "And one of my class mates asked me to go with him. I didn't know what to say. So I stuttered, and babbled before rushing away with an 'I got to go, bye,'" She blushed scarlet.

"Aw." Myra said. "That's cute. But don't worry, Claire. Quil will understand. The only thing they want form you is to be happy."

_Happy. _That was all we ever wanted. To make them happy. I knew what to say now…

**Esh. Ma. Gawsh.**

**I haven't updated this one in forever! ~Other than the previews~ BUT that doesn't count. On that note: TEN IS ON THE WAY! Sorry again it took forever, there was a lot going on. FIRST OF ALL: I read a awesome, fabulous, bestest, romance story that I've read in a while on FictionPress. Seriously, check it out, just ask me for a link. I cant remember your Fan Fiction pen name, but I know it's Soleai on FP. Anyboo, my school Christmas Program is tonight, so I wanted this up before that so I have many review when I come back. (Los Angeles is experiencing some major Forks weather. Rain and cold. Brrrrr.) And third: if you read **_**Secret**_**, you know I've been cranking out chapters like crazy. Let's put that story (as much as you and I hate to! As much as you want to know who's POV it'll be in! as much as you want that BIG chapter!) on hold for about a week. I promise after I get up at least two more chapters here on Holding On. I think the HARDEST part of this story is choosing a song quote for each chapter. But now I have it in the bag for the next few.**

**Soleai, I'm gonna copy you. If you read this far, put **_**rain**_** in your review. (: Any way, REVIEW IT!**


	13. Poll: THE REAL REASON REVIEW!

**OKAY, YOU **_**HAVE**_** TO REVIEW THIS ONE**

**Here's a poll:**

**WHAT IS THE **_**REAL**_** REASON NESSIE BROKE UP WITH KEITH?**

**That's it. Tell me in a review. Cliché's will be accepted, like "cheated on her" and stuff like that. I want ten reviews. Ten. That's all I ask of you (OMG Phantom of the Opera!).**

**Some crazy one's my friends gave:**

**--He's gay.**

**--He tried to get in her pants. (**_**whoa Nellie**_**!)**

**--He cheated.**

**Seriously, it's called writers block. Love you if you read it. Let's go with: I'll give you another sneak peek of Chapter ten, and tell me if you read Secret. I'll tell you who's POV it's in if you want. (:**

**NOW TELL ME YUR REASON WHY!**


	14. Chapter 10: Stupid Lies

**I miss my Nessie POV. In fact, this whole story has been Jake POV. I miss Nessie, and I want you all to see how she fells again, the REAL reason for the breakup, and more Nessie, Nessie, Drama Llama. Two song quotes. Couldn't decide between them. Read and review. (:**

_`Cause I know how I feel,_

_About you now._

_~About You Now, Miranda Cosgrove_

_I wanna get back to the old days…_

_I wanna get back, get back, with you._

_~Get Back, Demi Lovato_

**Chapter Ten**

**Stupid Lies**

**NPOV**

I was so stupid. Seriously, he was right, I was pushing him away. God, I just had to do that and screw things up, didn't I? _Great going, Nessie, you sure know how to manage a relationship_, Nessie number two told me. _Shut up_, the other one said, You _were the one who wanted Keith this whole time._

"Would you two just shut up!" I yelled, gripping the sides of my head and pulling on my ears. Alice, who was in the room with me, gave me a quizzical look. I felt my cheeks warm. I smiled shyly and she shook her head and went on doing what she was doing.

Was I going insane? Crazy? Psychotic? Maybe. It was like there were two voices in my head that wouldn't agree with anything except that one thing…._Whoa! Stop right there!_ They yelled together. See what I mean? Save me.

"I'm going out." I said casually. You would think I was talking to Alice, but everyone else would hear.

I ran out to my car. Quickly opening the door, getting in starting the engine. I pressed on the gas. My little Mini shot forward, and I drove on.

***

I was shopping alone, something I hadn't done in a while, in the local shopping district in town. It wasn't long until I couldn't let hold it in anymore, and my distraction became fruitless. I knew what happened, and I couldn't change that. I sat down on a small table outside a restaurant. I slumped down, and buried my face in my hands, sobbing. I was pathetic.

"Nessie?" I looked up. It was Janet, one person I had barely talked to in a while. The entire time I dated Keith, I hung out, sat with, and stayed with him and his friends, totally shunning her, Bonnie, Jeff and Aden. I noticed Jeff and Aden were with her, a few paces behind.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"You two go do whatever it is you want to do. I'll follow in a while." She said to the two behind her. She pulled up the chair in front of me, and sat down. She reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie," She said, "what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. How could she be like this? Totally nice and ready to hear me out. I had forgotten about her. Abandoned my old friends, without a goodbye.

"Is it Keith?" Why did Janet have to be so understanding? "Did something happen?"

"Yes." I said. "I wish I could tell you everything, Janet, but I can't. I don't even see how you can stand to talk to me like you care after I left you guys. I'm so sorry."

"I'll save a seat for you at our table on Monday." Janet said, scooting out and standing up. I could say nothing, but she would know everything there was to say.

"Thanks, Jay." I said. She smiled, and went to go find Jeff and Aden.

But I knew what happened…

_***Flashback, but I wont put it in italics. Thanks to LynnyLiz for the awesome suggestion. It was perfect. But you all helped, whether it was using one of my suggestions, or something else about commitment, wanting Jacob more, and all of the above. My love goes out to you. (:***_

"_Whoo!_" Keith shouted to the sky. Swirling the contents of his bottle around.

"Yeah!" Cyrus said in agreement. "Ay, pass another one this way." His words slurred.

Keith reached around me since I was sitting on his lap--an almost full bottle in my hands--and grabbed a bottle and tossed it to Cyrus.

"Guys," Matt said. "Let's not forget the reason we're here. This is for our good ole Dally and his girl, Paige's fifth anniversary."

The four of them raised their bottles. Paige hesitated, and put her up.

"C'mon, Nessie," Keith said. "put it up."

I reluctantly raised my bottle. They came together with a clink. I raised the bottle to my lips and let the bitter taste slither down my throat.

He kissed my neck. "I love you, Nessie." He muttered, his warm breath tickling my neck and tingling my senses. But the words surprised me.

"What?" I said. Was he serious? Could he really think straight like this?

I looked at Keith. I just stared at him and his friends. I wanted a life like this: normal and human. But something wasn't right. I had wanted this didn't I? To belong, and be loved by my human friends. Accepted by them. But there was a voice of reason throwing me off. I didn't love him. Not the way he loved me.

He stood up, and pulled me along. He went to the couch. "I love you, Renesmee Cullen." he said, his breath heavy with the scent of beer.

Then a memory returned: "_Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob's warm breath had said into my ear, "Don't you _ever_ for a second think that I don't love you."_

I didn't love Keith. Not the way he loved me. Nothing close to that. I loved Jake. My Jacob Black. And Jake loved me. He had always loved me. And that changed everything.

"No." I said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't love you." I said.

"You don't." He repeated, his words firm, yet still slurred.

"I don't belong here." I said. "I'm sorry Keith, it's not working."

"Are you seriously breaking up with me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, I stood up. "I don't love you. Keith…you're a drunk. Seriously, I don't want a guy like that."

"Then what kind of guy do you want, Nessie?" He asked.

I didn't want to say it. I wanted a guy like Jacob.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's not you, Keith. It's me. I'm sorry that's cliché and overused, but I cant do this anymore."

"I'm sorry I cant be the guy for you, Nessie." Keith said.

He got up and walked around me, and I watched him walk away. I was suddenly aware of the group of people around me. Their eyes on me. The next thing I remember was the bottle at my lips, and the sound of sirens.

_***End Flashback***_

_I loved Jacob_, I reminded myself. Nothing could change that.

I pulled myself together before gathering my things, and getting into my car parked on the street. I put it on drive, and went off. It wasn't long until I was pulling up in front of my house. It was twilight outside.

Then I saw the Jetta, with Jacob towering over it as he leant on it's side.

"We need to talk."

**Okay, I know this took FOREVER, but consider it my gift to you this holiday season. Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Whatever you celebrate. I've started a story on FictionPress, (: This will be the last for a while, since I'm headed out this holiday season. (Vegas, here I come!) I'll update when I can!**

**~Sparkel**


	15. Chapter 11: Hold On

**I JUST HAD TO GET A CHAPTER OUT BEFORE 2OO9, SO HERE IT IS!**

**Happy holidays everybody! Where have I been? Las Vegas. I apologize soo much, for taking so long to update. My grandmother's computer sucks, and I was itching to write. (like a mad man, as I told my friend Jelly.) Oh, this is Jacob's POV again, by the way. (with more Nessie, too!)**

_If you thought I'd leave,_

_then you were wrongCause I won't stop __holding on_

_~Emergency, Paramore_

Chapter 10: _"We need to talk,"_

**Chapter 11**

**Hold On**

"No kidding," I agreed, "how've you been Nessie?"

"Enough small talk, Jake." Renesmee snapped, "I am tired of these games. Listen, Keith is nothing me, at least compared to you. I love you."

"And so you've been saying on and off the past, Nessie," I replied. "I'm tired of _that_ game. The game of you telling me I'm your then changing your mind. I want to love you Nessie, I do, but it feels like you don't want me to."

"I do." she said softly, looking down, and hiding her face with her hair. And for a moment, it was the Nessie I was used to. The Nessie I wanted to put a smile on. The Nessie on the picture on my desk, smiling and laughing in the sun. the only thing missing was the smile.

I picked up her small face with my hand, cupping it under her chin. Pushed her bronze curls out of her face, so I could see her big brown eyes. Tears on the edge, bright and clear.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I want to love you, really I do. But Jake…" she hesitated, "I'm still growing. I'm only ten years old, I don't even know what love _is_."

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Her smooth pale skin, soft pink lips…I wanted it all back, but it was too much. For her and for me.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I said. "I don't know either. But what we have right now is not what I want. I will always love you Nessie, no matter what. But I don't want this right now."

"Jake…" She breathed, closing her eyes, "please…"

I took her cool hands into my warm ones. She opened them and I looked her in the eyes. I bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sorry," I said. I started to walk back into the house.

"_Jake_!" She called from behind me.

I wanted so much to turn around. To turn around, take her into my arms, and keep her there for ever. To never let go. But I couldn't. Not after what happened. I couldn't…

***

_**The next day**_

**NPOV**

I walked with Janet to the old table. I could feel multiple sets of eyes on me, staring me down. I kept my eyes low. I looked up. Janet was looking at me, making sure I was okay. Bonnie, Aden and Jeff at our table, probably wondering why I was suddenly going to sit with them. When I glanced over to Keith and his friends, I noticed Cyrus, Dallas and Matt acting casual. Paige had an expression saying both I'm sorry and I miss you. Keith was looking at me with what looked more like a glare. At the Cullen-Hale-Black Table, everyone was looking at me. My aunts and uncles, my parents, and Jake.

He looked at me with compassion, and sorrow. I know I deserve this. I know he wants this, but after all that I've put him through…what _we_'ve (**you figure it out**) him through…I didn't blame him.

I sat down at the table next to Aden. Bonnie, her blond hair in a messy up-do and the ever present pink bubble gum smacking in her mouth, stared at me questionably. I looked back to Keith's table. He wasn't there, and Paige had turned away. I looked at my family's table. Jacob was still looking at me, but only him.

"Hey Nessie," Aden said. "How are you?"

"Good," I said weakly and inconvincibly.

He nodded, and turned back to his tray of food. I looked down at the lemonade bottle in my hand. I sipped from the bottle, the cool taste in my mouth. I sat silent, as Bonnie, Jeff, Aden and Janet laughed and spoke to each other. Janet and Aden tried to let the conversation flow out to me, but I remained silent.

With fifteen minutes left until lunch was over, I excused myself from the table. I smiled, and told them that I just wanted to get some things from my locker before class. Hesitantly, they let me go. I knew then I had found my true friends. Don't get me wrong, as nice as Keith and Paige were, they just weren't the kind of people for me.

The truth was though, the reason I was leaving was because I couldn't take the pressure and the eyes anymore. I couldn't stand the spotlight, I didn't want all eyes on me.

When I got out into the empty hallway, I pressed my back against the wall. I breathed in deep, sinking down onto the floor. I could remember the tears that had been shed last night, when I lay in bed awake, pretending to be asleep, when I couldn't stop thinking of Jacob. Then my bedroom door opening, letting in a quiver of light, and the tall shadow cast across my floor. And from the light of the moon outside my big window, I could see his reflection, as he sat on the edge of my bed, pulled the strands of hair off of my face, and whispered:

_I'm here, and I'm sorry. I'm holding on, don't lose me._

I could remember my breath quiver, and my heart accelerate under his warm touch. How I had wished I could turn around and take him into my arms, and never ever let go. To touch his face to let him know that _I_ was sorry, I wouldn't have him anywhere else, and that I was trying to hold on.

_Great going Nessie, you sure know how to handle a relationship_, half of my own conscience echoed in my head. But the other half didn't reply, this time. I did.

_Yeah, I suck._

A door swinging open suddenly ended my thoughts, and I looked up. It was the boy's bathroom door that had opened, and I couldn't see who was behind it.

"Jake?" I asked, hoping my prayers could be answered. Had he left without my notice?

"Renesmee…" a voice so soft it was only a whisper said in response. My heart rate accelerated. _No!_

**Happy New Year! Sorry again that this took forever! I swear, I didn't mean it.**

**But I did mean to leave a cliffy. Mwuahahaha!**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 12: Your Guardian Angel

**Hey people! I know you probably are skipping over this part because you want to read the chapter. The anticipation is killing me as much as it kills you, so I'll stop talking to myself, get to the song quote, shut up and let Jake and Nessie talk. This chapter was written with help from two of my biggest fans, Sam and Jelly (who do not read in on FanFiction, but at school) (:. So what happens, maybe whoa or not at all what you expect.**

**But I should remind you, Holding On is supposedly in Jake's POV, so I guess the mystery person will be a mystery until… (: (don't forget to review! Love it or hate it! Because a lot of you reviewed the last chapter, that makes me happy!)**

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even is saving you sends me to heaven._

_~Your Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Your Guardian Angel**

I watched from afar as Nessie walked into the cafeteria with her friend, her eyes low. What I wouldn't give to have her here with me right now. Here in my arms, forever. And ever, and ever, and ever…

"Ahem," A voice coughed from across the table, I turned around to come eye to eye with the mind reader.

"I've said it before," I said, "If it bugs you so much, keep out of my head."

He rolled his eyes, while everyone's eyes darted back and forth between me and him, trying to register what my thoughts had been. I turned my attention back to Renesmee, her face now up/ she was looking at another table. I looked in the direction she was looking; Keith. Of course.

Whatever he did to her…or what he did to him…. I wanted her, I needed her. Why didn't I just go back to her when I had the chance? Right, because I'm an idiot.

Edward snickered. I glared at him. If it weren't for the fact that Bella was married to him, and he was Nessie's father, I'd kill the guy. He shrugged. I ignored him, and tried to keep my focus on Nessie.

"Jacob," Bella said, ten minutes later, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

I looked down to my nearly empty tray. There was only an untouched apple, and the burger they were serving that day.

"I'm not hungry today," I said.

I cold hear the chair scoot back from across the room. I quickly looked up. Nessie was standing up, and going out to the hallway.

"Where is she going?" I asked Edward.

"Now you talk to me," He said. I continued to stare him down, "She needs space. Let her go, alright?"

What I wouldn't give to be in her mind right now. I fidgeted with the burger, picking little pieces off of the bread.

"What?" Bella asked. I looked up to see that Edward wasn't looking at her, but at _me_.

"You did that?" He asked me. _What was he talking about?,_ "Last night," he continued, "in her room. You apologized."

"Yeah, I did." I replied, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"She was awake," He said simply.

_She was awake_, the words echoed. So she heard what I said. Edward nodded from across the table. _So can I go? _I asked mentally. But he didn't hear me. His eyes, as well as most others were on Alice. Her face was blank, and out there. She was seeing something.

"Jake _go_!" she screeched while trying to not be heard by everyone in the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked.

"Just go, Jacob!" Edward agreed. I scrambled to my feet and turned to the exit. Turning back to _his_ table, I saw that Keith wasn't there.

*******

**NPOV (:**

"What do you want, _Keith_?" I asked him, as he came out of the bathroom.

"You," he replied. I rolled my eyes. That may have been cute in my parents' day, but now it was just plain corny.

"Ha," I laughed sarcastically, "Sweet. _Not_. Let's try that again: What do you want, Keith?"

"The same thing," He replied. Why couldn't the past just die? "I love you Nessie."

"Well," I replied, "I don't love you. Be gone. Leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, Ness-" Keith said, but he was interrupted by the cafeteria door opening.

"She said, leave her alone," Jake said, coming to stand next to me.

"Seriously," Keith said, "He's your rescuer?"

Jake growled.

"No way are you back with him," Keith said, "You didn't even sit with him at lunch today. You sat with Janelle and hat chick who chews gum all the time."

"It's Janet, and those are Nessie's friends," Jake said, coming to her--and my--defense…although he didn't correct what he had called Bonnie…

"Come on, Nessie," Keith said, "I love you can't you just come back to me?"

"No." I said, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Why couldn't my power be some sort of teleportation? **(Who has this power!? Tell me in a review and you get points! :)**

"Don't you remember what happened Friday night?" He asked, pure evilness in his voice--or so it sounded to me.

"You drank, got drunk, and I told you I didn't love you like you did me, and then you left the room," I said, realizing this was the first time that anyone except me, and those at the party last night were getting the full story, "Some how I got drunk, the cops came on beer-bust, and Jake picked me up."

"Oh, no, Nessie, dear." Keith said, "You forgot something."

"What?!" I screeched, "I did not, that's what happened."

"But after I walked away," Keith said, "You came after me."

And like that, I remembered what had happened.

"_Keith wait!" I had said, "I'm sorry it's just that--"_

"_Just that what?" He said fiercely, You love Jacob?"_

"_Well…" I replied. Before I could finish his lips pressed against mine._

_His mouth moving with mine. We had kissed before, but this was farther than we had ever gone. He reached into my hair, running his fingers through it his other hand went lower…_

"_Keith, STOP!" I had yelled, trying to push him away. "I don't want this! Not with you!"_

"Not with you," I repeated.

He smirked, "You do remember."

"Not that I wanted to," I replied.

"What's going on?!" Jake yelled.

"What's going on?" Keith repeated. "I slept with your precious little Nessie."

Jake's hands started to tremble.

"What?!" I screeched, "No, that's not what happened!" I turned to Jake, and held onto his hands. "Jake, calm down. That's so not what happened! Keith is lying."

"I'm not." He replied.

"Yes, you are!" I yelled back "Jake don't listen to him."

But I spoke my words too soon. Jake had stepped forward, picking up Keith by the collar of his shirt, and pressing him against the wall. **(picture Steven Strait, the Covenant)** "You leave her alone! Do you understand that?! Don't ever touch a hair on her head again."

"Jake," Another voice said. I turned to see my dad coming in with Jasper, Emmett, and my mom. "That's enough,"

Slowly, he put Keith back onto his feet, and stepped back.

"You guys are all freaks," Keith said, shaking his head and running away.

"Should we let him go?" Emmett asked.

"He wont bother us anymore," Dad said, shaking his head.

My mother fluttered to my side. "Nessie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom," I said, "But class will start soon. We should all get going."

She nodded. I looked over at Jake, who was next to Uncle Jasper. Jasper was looking at him, probably calming him down, although his hand hadn't stopped trembling.

"Nothing happened, Jake." I said, "Nothing. Keith's a liar."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. At the sound of the bell, Aunt Rose and Alice came out of the cafeteria with about the rest of the school population. Rosalie came to me, so we could go to our next class together.

"No one heard that, right?" I asked her.

"Well, of course _we_ heard it," She replied, "but no one else seemed to notice."

I sighed. Then I realized I hadn't thanked Jacob yet. I turned around to see if he was still there. He wasn't. I turned back to Rosalie, and went with her unwillingly to class.

**Okay, the next chapter will come sooner than expected, lemme tell you (:**

**Okay, I have no more to say, REVIEW! (:**


	17. Chapter 13: Fall For You

**Great response on the last chapter! I was literally beaming (: I told some people, but the character who has the teleportation power is Sadie Denver. Most of you are probably all like "Who the hell?" and that's probably because you don't read my other fic, Secret. But I know some people do. Read it, if you feel like it. It's a totally different thing, so I don't know how you'll feel about it (:**

**I'll shut up, here's your chapter:**

_I may have failed,_

_But I have loved you for he start._

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

_~Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade  
_**(LynnyLiz, you are _Officially_ my music hero. *heart you!*)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fall for You**

**JPOV**

I ran through the forest, while a light rain fell overhead. You lose it sometimes; I was so close to doing something I would regret earlier that day at school. It would either be me killing him, or phasing in front of him. But I had waited, until after. _Who brought my car home?_

"_What's going on? I slept with your precious little Nessie." _he had said. I was ready to kill him right there. I could remember my hands trembling, ready to strike out and grab him by the neck and kill him. I had known exactly how to do it too. But it didn't happen. He was safe.

For now.

No, stop. I will _not_ kill this guy, I will not kill this guy, I will not kill this guy. I might. Stop! No. I won't. _I wont_, I repeated.

Thunder cracked over head, and I suddenly remembered. I stopped in my tracks, and thought about turning around toward the house. Baseball today. Alice had stopped by my room the night before, when I was about to turn off the light.

"Thunder tomorrow," She'd said, "So that means baseball. You in?"

I had shrugged. Carlisle let me be a wolf when we played, since it made me faster and stronger. _Just don't eat the ball, mutt_, Blondie had said one of the first times we played, _It's not a chew toy_.

I turned, and ran the five miles back to the house. I wasn't up for baseball. _I'm out_, I thought quickly. The field we played in wasn't far, so Edward would hear. I phased, and looked for the spare change of clothes that I always kept in the bushes. After I got dressed, I shook my wet hair, and went out to the drive. And I stopped about halfway when I saw what was parked up front.

He was _really_ making it hard for me _not_ to kill him. I walked out, and to the porch where he was waiting on Bella's Porch swing.

"Hey," I said.

He jumped, startled. Then, when he saw it was me, he cringed, and quickly stood up.

"I don't want anything. I just want to talk to her." Keith said.

"Well, she does it look like she wants to talk to you?" I retorted. Anything for him to leave, and to leave her alone.

"I don't want any problem, man," He said, placing his hands up in defense.

"If you didn't want a problem You wouldn't have come," I barked. I felt my hands begin to tremble again. No one would stop me this time…Alice would be watching the game, so she wouldn't see me since I was already hard to watch; Nessie was probably with them, playing along side her family. Unless someone stayed, which was highly improbable. We all liked baseball, even me. "She _broke up with you_, Keith. If she wants to get back with you, she would have by now. But that hasn't happened. _Give up_."

He took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. He slumped down, almost as if in defeat, in acceptance. I hadn't realized I was right. He had given up. We had finally come to an understanding with a silent truce.

"I don't know if you know this but," He said instead after a while. "She love you, and your really lucky."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I love her too, like crazy. But we've both kind of took that for granted."

"Both being," He replied, "you and Nessie."

"Yeah," I said.

He nodded, and grabbed his umbrella off of the floor. "I really should get going." he admitted. He turned to get off of the porch and back to his car. He opened his umbrella, and it went out ahead of him in the light rain.

"Hey, Keith," I called to him before he stepped out. He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said, "For being there for her when I wasn't. Thank Paige too."

"No problem, I will." He replied. He started to leave again, but turned back after placing a foot on the first step. "I didn't…" he hesitated, "sleep with her. I didn't sleep with her."

"Good," I said, "Case you would be dead right now if you did."

His eyes widened in fear before he turned around and started to walk back to his car, faster now, no intention of turning back. I waited on the porch as he drove away. _Had I just made _peace_ with Keith?_

"And if you ever come back, you will be." I said to the empty road, before walking to the front door. I twist the knob, which is almost always open.

When I flip on the lights, I saw Nessie lying on the couch, her curls in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, still wearing the white shirt and jeans she'd been wearing all day, and her eyes shut. Her arm draped onto the floor, and a towel tucked under her head. Why was she here? What was the towel for?

I walked over, and tugged the towel. She flipped over onto her back. God, she was pretty. Her lips parted as she mumbled something. She had always been like Bella that way. A smile graced her face. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I could pick up her hand and press it to my face, but I didn't want to wake her.

I pushed back the stray curls that had fallen onto her face, like I always do. She tuned and mumbled after my touch. I headed towards the stairs, where there also was a dimmer for the light. I turned the dial, leaving it so she would be able to see her way around if she woke up. Bt dark enough so she couldn't see the light behind her closed eyes.

"Jake?" she mumbled, sitting p, just as I had placed a foot on the stairs. The towel was draped over my arm, and I quickly turned around.

"Yes, Renesmee?" I asked, slowly walking back to her.

"Oh, what time is it?" She said, quickly getting to her feet, then stumbling when the dizziness from the blood rushing down hit.

I went to her side immediately, catching her before she could fall. "It's about five, but this is Portland, so of course it's cloudy and dark." I told her. "Why are you here? You should be playing baseball. And what's with the towel?" I added the last line quickly.

"I was waiting for you," She said. "We play as a family."

"Technically," I said. "it's _Vampire_ Baseball, and I'm a werewolf."

"Since when did you listen to Rose?" She asked.

"Since…I don't know." I replied. "So…What's with the towel?" I repeated.

"It was for you," She said, sitting back down onto the couch. I took a seat next to her. "I have my reasons, Jake. I was going to wait for you. I had to tell you something. But Dad had told me you had phased after school, Alice took your car home,"--good thing we had a clairvoyant.--"and they wanted to all leave to play, I told them to go, I'd wait. So they left, and it started to rain, so I knew your fur would get wet, so I got a towel. Then I was going to go out to see if you were close enough for me to call for you, then Keith drove up, then I hit the couch, trying to ignore him, and long story short, I fell asleep."

I nodded. Long story short? Was that possible for this girl? I smiled at her, as her chocolate brown eyes looked at me for a reaction.

"What did you wanna tell me?" I asked. Her eyes quickly avoided mine, like this was something she'd been avoiding.

"Earlier today," She said, "You saved me from Keith."

"I would hardly call that saving you," I said, "I don't think he was going to hurt you; just bg you for the rest of eternity. Telling him that he wants you back and blah, blah, blah…."

"Thanks Jake," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Seriously Jake, please."

"Don't worry about him Ness," I said, "He wont be bugging you anytime soon."

"What did you do?" she said quickly and accusingly, "Did you hurt him Jake, of should I be more worried than that?"

"I didn't touch a hair on his head," I said, "Well, other than earlier at school, but that's different. I just talked to him."

"What d you mean?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Kind of, 'I win. You lose. The end.' talk-thing, you know?"

"So if he doesn't come to school tomorrow…" She said.

"It's not my fault at all." I finished.

She nodded solemnly. "You want to know the best thing about tonight and this moment right here?" **(Tee-hee)**

"What?" I asked.

"We're not fighting," I said, "We're okay. It's been forever since we've been like this."

"You mean," I said, "We've been fighting on and off for that past how many months, and it's always you mad at me, or me mad at you…"

"Exactly." She said. "Well, we may stop and agree for a while, but then after we'd jst get it all messed up again."

I nodded. She was exactly right. Our lives were kind of messed up. Messed up….

"I don't want it like this anymore," She said, as if reading my mind, "We were cool before, it can happen again. Just… something's wrong. We can't just go along like nothing will ever happen again."

"So, what?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?" She replied, "I'm a ten year old half vamp. You are a werewolf. You know and have seen more than I have."

"But you're immortal," I said, smiling, "You'll get there." She smiled back.

"I love you," she said, looking me in the eyes, and holding them there. "You can't imagine how hard it was to be without you." Se swallowed. "I need you. I know I make mistakes--we both do--that's inevitable. But I need you to know I love you, so much."

"More than a brother. A protector?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes,"

"I love you, too," I said like I was saying the brass was green, or the sky was blue. Either way, I was stating a fact.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she said, "I thought you hated me."

"You think that's possible?" I said. "How can anyone possibly hate you? You're wonderful."

Her cheeks blushed scarlet, just like Bella's used to. I felt her lean towards me. "Thanks. And Jake…?"

"Yeah?" I said, leaning an inch or two as well.

Instead of saying something, she closed the space between us, and pressed her lips to mine.

**FINALLY! An update! Sorry, my teachers chose the first week back to dump a truck load of homework on us. Plus skills killer since all of my friends and I are trying to make plans and blah, blah, blah. So I wanted to be finished by tomorrow, but I have about one chapter and an epilogue left to this story that went on way longer and popular than I could have ever dreamed. (: Thanks to you all. (and Holding On has no planned sequels…for now.) I will do a Secret chapter real fast then get right back to you all.**

**Review please. (: I have 68 right now, let's shoot for 100 by the end of the story (: **


	18. Chapter 14: And Finally

**I'm starting to plan my next story after Holding On. It's called The Middle, and it's a SethxOC story. I love the idea, and I cant wait to write it. Check out my profile for more information. I really hope you feel like reading it. Got it? Get it? Good. Here's your chapter.**

_I'm just a little girl, Lost in the moment._

_I'm so scared, But I don't show it_

_~The Show, Lenka_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**And Finally…**

**NPOV**

I sat in the front seat of the Jetta for the first time in a long time. I turned to my left where Jacob was sitting, one hand on the wheel, the other on the gear shift. I look down at my own hands in my lap and play with them nervously.

He looked over at me, and reached over and took my hand in his. I turned to look at him, and he was smiling at me. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I lied, pathetically. He saw past my lie by giving me one of those _oh-come-on_ looks. "I just don't know what they're going to think."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He retorted, "Who cares what they think, Nessie? All that matters is that we have each other." The assuring tone in his husky voice led me to believe him entirely. Then he smiled. I smiled back.

We pulled into the school parking lot, the Volvo and the BMW were already parked side by side. Jake parked two spaces away. He cut the engine, and looked at me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I thought you said this wasn't a big deal," I said.

He laughed, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "It's not," he breathed on my face.

He started to pull back, but I caught his cheek and kissed him full on the lips. "Then I'm ready." I said. He smiled, and kissed me again. He backed off, and got out of the car. I didn't wait for him to come around and opened the door myself.

"I could have gotten that, you know." He said over the car. I shrugged. I walked towards the school, and he hustled to my side, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"What's with you?" He asked into my ear. I shrugged again, let's just say, I was still panicking about everything. But before he could say anything, we were in front of the school doors, where Janet was waiting.

"Hey Jacob," Janet said excitedly, "How are you?"

"Great," he said with a smile. He turned down to me, "You ready for class?"

I blinked, and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm good."

His eyes narrowed. "Um, Janet? Would you excuse me and Nessie for a bit?" She mumbled a sure and Jake took my wrist and brought me where the crowd was weaker. He faced me.

"What's up Ness?" he asked, wholeheartedly, "Are you okay, is _this_ okay?"

"I'm fine," I said weakly, "I don't know it's just…"

"I know what's missing," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown braided bracelet. My promise bracelet. He took my hand, and slipped it onto my wrist. "There. Now you're perfect."

"Am I really?" I said, smiling with my heart now. He bent down and kissed me quickly. I felt my cheeks warm.

"Really," he promised, "Come on. You have to get to class."

*******

I twisted my bracelet around my wrist all day. Having it there was disorienting and comforting at the same time. It had been long since I've been wearing it, but it was good to have it back. It gave me a sense of comfort. Like I finally wasn't alone. I was in my last class before lunch, a class I had with Aden, Janet and Emmett.

Janet smiled as I sat down next to her. "Hey Nessie," She says. "So you and Jake…?"

I cold tell that my cheeks had gone red. "Yeah," I muttered back.

She squealed. "Ooh, I knew it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, befuddled.

"Well, when Jake pulled you back, I knew something was wrong. Or, um, right." She said. "Something is finally right." She said with a soft smile. I smiled back, just as the lunch bell rang. I sighed and took my time getting my things together. Janet left with Aden, and Emmett smiled at me as he made his way out the door.

I took a breath, and walked out into the hall. Almost everyone was already in the cafeteria, the noise buzzing out. I slowed my pace as I neared the door.

"You alright?" a voice said from behind, startling me. I turned. It was Keith.

"I'm fine," I said, even more nervous than I was before.

He nodded, and walked around me through the cafeteria doors. Down the hall across from me, Jake was coming down in his long legged stride.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He stepped to me, and took my hand in his warm one, turned to the face cafeteria doors, and pushed them open. And we walked in together. Hand in hand.

**(; don't hate me. It's over. *Gasp* Kay, I'm kinda just kidding cause there's an epilogue. Then I will do a big Nessie Chronicles/Nessie Chronicles Book II/ Holding On recap. And then, my next story is The Middle, and I still have Secret. So I'm not gone. Let me know if you plan on reading one of the stories, or already are reading one. Thanks for being there for me so long! ~Sparkel**


	19. EPILOGUE: Photograph

**After this, Holding On will officially be marked as complete. (: ****Nessie POV again!**

_Cause we are __together__._

_Made for each other__._

_We can stand alone…_

_And now __no one can touch us__._

_~No One Can Touch Us, Sing it Loud_

EPILOGUE

PHOTOGRAPH

I sat on my mother's porch swing, as I watched my uncles, my father and Jake load boxes two at a time into the two large U-Haul trailers we rented for the move.

"You be careful with that!" Grandma Esme shouted at Emmett. He smiled, and slowed his already fast pace.

"Don't worry about it," He smiled. I shook my head.

Alice, Rosalie and my mom were basking in the little quiver of sunlight. Their sparkling skin reflecting in all directions.

Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Emmett had graduated last week. And the Cullen clan was on the move again…

"Hey, Renesmee," Jake said plopping down beside me.

In the last couple months of school, Jake and I were closer--couple wise--than we had ever been. No one could shake us. I was his, and he was mine, and that was that.

"Shouldn't you be helping, Jake?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well that they can work just as fast without me." He retorted. I nodded. It was true. We could al help, actually. My mom, Rose and Alice could help. Carlisle and Esme could as well.

"Well boys," Grandpa Carlisle said, coming out of the house as if by magical chance with a box in his arm. "This is the last of the medical stuff. I don't think there's anymore."

"Wait!" Grandma Esme said, coming out of the house, a camera in her hands. "One for the road."

He nodded. "Everyone on the porch steps."

Jake and I stood up, and everyone else was with us in a flash. Carlisle quickly set up the camera as we stood in place. Emmett was on the far right, Rosalie on the step below him. Jasper stood next to Rosalie, with Alice peeking over him two steps above. Dad was a step below Alice, and Mom was in his arms. I stood next to my mom, and Jake next to me. Grandma Esme stood behind me, and Grandpa Carlisle hurried. The small red light indicating the timer was flashing, and he was with us in a second. We all smiled as the flashes grew faster. The last bright white flash shone, and the picture was taken.

Alice stared out blankly. Finally she smiled, "That was perfect. I don't think we need to take another." No one doubted her.

"We should get going." Dad said, "If we want to beat the rain."

Everyone nodded, and we all piled into assigned cars. Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett in the Jeep, pulling one of the U-Hauls, Mom and Dad in the Volvo, carrying the other U-Haul, and Alice and Jasper in the BMW. The Porsche was in the U-Haul behind Mom and Dad.

My parents were actually letting me ride with Jake. Just as long as I stayed in the backseat.

Dad nodded at Carlisle from inside his own car and he lead the small caravan, with Emmett following behind. Carlisle drove out of the long drive next, and Alice followed.

"Say goodbye to Portland, Loch Ness," Jake said to me from the back seat.

"Bye," I said, "Bye Janet, bye Bonnie. Bye Jeff, bye Aden." I remembered my four friends coming over the day before, hugging me good bye. Janet hated to see me go. I told her I would keep in touch, but I had learned by then that those were only words, and people were forgotten in months.

Silently in my head, I said goodbye to Keith and Paige. They were sad to see me go as well. They would try to keep contact too.

We drove off then, at least two minutes after Alice and Jasper were out of sight. As we began to got farther and farther from our Victorian estate, I turned around. The two houses grew smaller and smaller, until they were two small white dots in a mass of green.

It was the end of one journey, and the beginning of another…

_The End_

**Yay! Nessie Chronicles I & II/Holding On is officially **_**complete**_**. I feel so proud. To all my fans from day one of NC, I thank you so much. But most of my fans came later, Book Two and Holding On. You made the story what it is. Even if you just opened this story recently. (:**

**I heart you.**

**If you haven't checked out The Middle yet, do it now! It's my new story, Prologue is up! Alert it, favorite it, review it! And if you know any new stories (that have just started! I don't really have the time to read a 30,000 word story in a few days,) let me know. Or if you want me to read your story, let me know. (:**

**Reading *and writing!* till my heart stops,**

**~SparkelMeMicah**


End file.
